Cerberus
by The Super Shepherd
Summary: An unknown killer has been murdering wolves in the pack. Winston, Eve, Garth and Kate seek vengeance. Of course Humphrey doesn't want to see anymore bloodshed so he's not a part of it. But has dreams that tell him the killer is an evil more powerful than Satan. Once Humphrey has enough dreams to prove that it's true will he warn the others in time or will they die a horrible death?
1. First Victim

**Winston's POV**

I was talking with my mate Eve about how much we love each other. Then we thought how come we didn't see Lilly. It was odd that we haven't seen her in a couple days. Then Hutch came running in. "Sir." He said. "What's the matter Hutch?" I asked. He had a sad look in his eyes. "There's no easy way to put this." He said. Me and Eve had looks of confusion. "You both will have to come see for yourself." He said as he motioned for us to follow him.

What did he need to show us? How bad was it? Me and Eve prepared ourselves for what we might see. Then as we went deeper into the woods we saw a small crowd of alphas surrounding something. "What's going on here?" I asked. "She was murdered." He said as the alphas moved so we could see what they were looking at. Our eyes had looks of horror and sadness. In the middle was the body of our daughter Lilly. She looked like she was tortured til death. We ran towards her body and cried heavily. What kind of monster would do this to such an innocence wolf? I looked back at Hutch. "Who the hell did this?!" I asked in anger. "I'm sorry sir. But we don't have any clues. We couldn't find the scent of the killer anywhere and she's been dead for at least a few days." He said. "Put all alphas on alert!" I said in anger. "Already done sir." He said. "Good kobn." I said in a more calmer voice. "When I find who did this I shall rip his wolfhood off and shove it up his ass and then I'll rip his head off!" Eve threatened. "Don't worry Eve. We're gonna find out who did this." I said wanting revenge.

 **Unknown POV**

They think they can kill me. They think they shall have vengeance. They think I'm a wolf. Well they have no idea at all about what they're in for. They shall experience hell and I shall have no mercy. Like their daughter they shall suffer, they shall fill pain, and they shall regret coming after me.

 **Garth's POV**

Me and a few alphas must got back from a short hunting trip. I was so happier to be back so I could see my Lilly. I saw Winston and Eve, so I decided to say hi. When I walked up to them I noticed they were depressed. "Hey Winston. Eve. Are you two okay?" I asked. They looked at me then at each other. "I'll tell him." Winston said. "Garth. There's something you need to know. Lilly...has been murdered." He said depressed. I laughed. "You're joking right?" I asked. He shook his head. My heart shattered. My mate was dead? This is all my fault. If I didn't go on that trip I could've protected her. I was filled with pure rage now. "Who killed her?" I asked in anger. "We don't know. But we will find out." Winston said.

 **Kate's POV**

I was crying a lake. Hutch had informed me that Lilly was murdered by an unknown killer. Why would anyone hurt her? She was so innocent. She deserved to live a long happy life with a family. Now she won't have that life. When I find that monster I swear I'll rip his ears and tail off, then leave my mother to do the rest. He shall pay whoever he is. This monster deserves to die.


	2. Candu's Death and First nightmare

**Humphrey's**

 _Dreamworld_

 _I was taking a nice walk with my friends and family. Eve, Winston, Garth, Lilly, Hutch, Candu, Scar, Claw, Salty, Mooch, Shakey and of course my girlfriend Kate. I closed my eyes enjoying the family walk. Then I heard screams of pain that sounded like they belonged to everyone that was with me. My eyes shot open and I looked to see I was in what looked like a dark black void. I followed the screams and as I got closer they kept getting louder and sounded so painful. I started running cause I knew it was my friends and family members. When I finally reached the source of the screams I almost threw up. Everyone was dead and it looked like they have been tortured. The were slaughtered, torn, ripped, and had organs and bones visible. Whoever did this wanted them to die slowly and painfully. I would've cried cause of how scared I was, but instead I was terrified when I heard evil laughter. I looked and couldn't see anything. When I looked back the bodies were nailed to crosses. That's when I realized it was either a possible demon, Satan, or religious psychopath that did this. Then I heard a voice. "Die... Die... Die... Suffer... Suffer...they're all gonna suffer...they shall feel pain... Pain... Pain... Pain...they shall die slowly and painfully... SOON YOUR PACK WILL BE DEAD!" The voice of the killer screamed._

 _Realworld_

I woke up screaming. The voice was so loud and horrifying. And I remember that Lilly was killed. The Lilly from my dream was killed the exact same way. What if this was a vision? What if the killer in my dream was the same killer on the lose? Then Kate, Winston, and Eve ran in my den. "Humphrey! What's wrong?" Kate asked in a worried tone. "I had a nightmare." I said. "Do you wanna talk about it?" She asked. I shook my head. They might think I'm crazy. "Okay. We're gonna go search for Lilly's killer. You wanna come?" Winston asked. I shook my head no. Then Hutch came in. He was very sad. "Hutch what's wrong?" Kate asked. "Candu." He said. "What's wrong with Candu?" Eve asked. "He was the latest victim." He said. We were shocked. The killer struck again and we didn't even notice. "Take us to the body." Winston ordered. Hutch nodded before the three other alphas followed him.

 **Kate's POV**

How did the killer slip passed us? It doesn't make any sense. This means we're up against an alpha. I couldn't believe Candu was dead. He was a good friend of mine. Especially when I was in alpha school. Hutch took it the hardest since he and Candu were best friends. When we arrived at the scene we almost threw up, evenmyh mom. Candu had his stomach cut open and intestines outside his body. Not only that buthiss tail was removed and tied around his front paws. His ears where cut off and his bottom jaw was broken. It was just hanging there like it being held my flesh from his jaw to his mouth and his muzzle was also broken. What surprised us the most was the fact that he was tied to a tree by vines and the killer's scent wasn't around. That was very odd since Candu was recently killed. He was tied around 3 feet off the ground. Why would someone kill someone, especially in such a horrible and gruesome way. This was just aas gruesome as Lilly's murder since I couldn't tell whicwhich body looked like it suffered more. From the looks off it Candu bled to death after this was done to him.

 **Killer's POV**

First Lilly, now Candu. They're all gonna die. Die. Die. Die. They're all gonna suffer. Now who is next? We shall see. Time to pay Humphrey another visit.

 ** _Who do you think is next? Tell me in the reviews and I'll pick the character you think will be killed next. Pick from Shakey, Mooch, and Salty. Tell me what you think of the story so far in the reviews. I'm sure you know who the killer is by now. And know that I'm still busy working on updating stories and publishing upcoming stories so that's why i haven't updated other stories. Thank you and I'll see you all next time._**


	3. Salty's Death

_**Since none of you chose who should be killed next I'm choosing. Say goodbye to one of Humphrey's friends. Now on with the story.**_

 **Salty's POV**

I was walking in the woods to relax and enjoy the good day. Although it hasn't been good at all since Lilly and Candu were murdered. We didn't know Candu that well, but he was a nice wolf like Lilly. Lilly didn't deserve to die so young. If I weren't an omega I might try to help Eve, Winston, Kate, and Garth take vengeance. But when they find the killer I'll come to the trial. Then I saw something in the shadows. It looked like a wolf. The wolf disappeared and I thought all the murders were messing with my head. "Salty." I heard. I looked and saw the bloody body of Lilly standing on her legs. I blinked and saw the body in the same position as when it was dead. Then it was like something invisible was dragging the body away. Curiosity got the best of me so I followed it. I was led deep into the woods and I didn't know where I was going. Then the body was gone, but I saw a circle shaped hole. I walked up to the hole and looked inside. Then from inside the hole a large canine grabbed me. "Hey Salty. Go say hi to your parents." It said before he opened his jaws so wide he could swallow me hole. I screamed and tried to get away. I kicked him in the face. He just grinned at me. "Bad move." He said. Then he pulled on my arms with all his strength. "Ah!" I screamed in pain as I was being stretched. Then my forelegs were ripped off and I was losing a massive amount of blood. Then he pulled his right foreleg back before he sank his paw into my stomach. I screamed, but nothing came out. It was like I was in one of those nightmares, except it was real. Then he ripped out some of my ribs. Before I died he used my intestines to tie me in a tree. And I saw him transform into some kind of demon,, then I closed my eyes one last time.

 **Winston's POV**

Eve and I were patrolling the area for the killer. Then we heard a scream. It sounded like Salty's. Not only that, but it sounded like he was in pain. That's when we realized he was next on the killer's list. We made a run to the source. He stopped screaming and we knew it was a bad sign. We kept running and we could smell a lot of blood. When we arrived at the scene we threw up after seeing another one of the killer's gruesome murders. Salty had his forelegs ripped off and ribs ripped out, and his intestines had him tied to a tree. Who is doing this and why? This is some kind of serial killer we're up against. A psychopath who enjoys killing and suffering. How will Humphrey take this?

 **Humphrey's POV**

 _Dreamworld_

 _I watched as Salty was gruesomely killed by an unknown canine. "I don't understand. Who are you?! Why are you doing this?!" I screamed. This didn't make any sense. This guy must me some kind of psycho. Then I heard the voice. "Tattered and Torn. Tattered and Torn. Tattered and Torn." He repeated. Then I got louder. "Tattered and Torn! Tattered and Torn! Tattered and Torn!" Then he was screaming. "TATTERED AND TORN! TATTERED AND TORN! TATTERED AND TRON! SHAKEY IS NEXT!" He screamed so loud I woke up._

 **Killer's POV**

Salty is dead and Humphrey knows Shakey is next. Soon they will all be dead. They shall see the other side. And not heaven, but he'll. Repent. Repent! REPENT!

 _ **I just killed Salty. Will Shakey escaped this Demon or will he suffer and die? Find out on the next chapter.**_


	4. Shakey's death and warning

**Killer's POV**

Shakey is in my sight. He is next. He shall suffer. He shall die. He shall suffer. He shall die. Tattered and Torn. Tattered and Torn. Tattered and Torn. It's his turn.

 **Humphrey's POV**

I have to find Shakey. Weather or not it's true I can't risk it. I've already lost Salty, I can't loose another friend. But I'm gonna need help. I was looking for alphas I can rely on. I found Hutch and ran up to him. "Hutch!" I called out. It got his attention so he faced me. I stopped right in front of him panting. "I need your help. And we might need some more alphas." I said. He had a confused look. "What's this about?" He asked. "No time to explain." I said as I ran looking for Garth along with Hutch. I found Garth talking with Kate and her parents. "Guys!" I called out which got their attention. They looked at me with concern. "What is it?" Winston asked. "I think Shakey's in danger." I said. As if on cue we heard him scream. "Shakey!" I shouted as we all ran to the source of his screaming. He kept screaming and it sounded like he was in pain. When we arrived we were to late. "Shakey!" I yelled as I ran up to his body. He had his legs cut off, eyes cut out, his stomach cut open, and his tail was tied to a branch and around his neck. He was hanged after receiving all that torture. I cried hard. "This is all my fault." I said was I cried lookin down. "It's not your fault." Kate tried to comfort me. "It is!" I screamed. "The killer told me Shakey was next. I could've stopped him, but how was I supposed to know the voice was real?!" I shouted. They were all confused. "What voice?" Eve asked. "What are you talking about?" Garth asked. "I had these dreams. Everyone was killed. The second one saw Salty get killed and the voice told me Shakey was next. The first dream Lilly was killed the same way. I never saw the killer. He haunts my dreams. He shouts things. Die. Suffer. Tattered and Torn. He said those in my dream. And that you all were gonna die." I said. They were all shocked. "Humphrey. I'm not saying this is true, but if it is...then maybe you can help us by telling us what's next." Winston said. I nodded. "And when we find the killer I'll..." Eve tried to say, but I cut her off. "Eve! After all that happened do you honestly think that he can be killed. If he is in my dreams, then he's probably not gonna go down. And he kills more brutally than you! He kills for blood, the fun of it, he kills us cause he wants to!" I screamed. They were all surprised by my outburst.

 **Killer's POV**

Looks like they're finally listening. Too bad it's not enough to stop me. Suffer. Die. Suffer. Die. They are all next.

 _ **Four wolves are dead and Eve, Winston, Garth, Kate, and Hutch are next. Will they survive the wrath of this Demon or will they die horribly like the others? Find out next time.**_


	5. The end

**Humphrey's POV**

After me outburst stayed at the lake to try and relax. It's been rough lately. This demon keeps talking to me in my dreams. No matter what I do in them he shows me how badly his victims suffer. I've never seen what he looks like. All I know is that he might spare me. What is he gonna do next?

 **Kate's POV**

Dad was having us in the alpha den to discuss Humphrey's dreams. "What if Humphrey's the killer?" Hutch asked. "That is highly unlikely. He wouldn't do such. And besides he can't take on an alpha. Maybe he's right." Dad said. "Winston. Do you honestly think some dream monster is responsible for these murders? That's ridiculous." Garth said. "Garth! Weather or not it's true we have no other leads. The killer has no scent and hasn't been seen. If he is a monster or demon then who cares. He's haunting Humphrey and killing off our pack. We're not gonna lose more lives to him. We will kill him. Demon or not we will." I said.

 **Killer's POV**

Kate is such a fool. I'll make sure she suffers. Now time to introduce myself to Humphrey.

 **Humphrey's POV**

I just looked down at the water. How can we take on his thing. They're too enraged to listen. What are we gonna do? "There's nothing you can do." I heard. I spun around and didn't see anything. The voice was evil, dark, guff and deep. And I remembered the killer had the same voice. I became scared cause this wasn't another dream. He was here for real. "What do you want?" I asked in a voice full of fear. "Just wanna say hi." He said innocently. "Show yourself. Don't be a coward." I said. Maybe I shouldn't have insulted him. "I'm not a coward." He said. I gulped at what I thought of saying. "Then come out." I was scare of what he might look like. What if he kills me next? "Then you'll be afraid." He said. But he came out. I was horrified. He was very large. The size of a large bear. He was big and black. Like a hellhound. I heard humans talk about hellhounds before. He was very muscular. He had scars that looked like flaming red cuts. Around his chest was what looked like armor. And he had three heads. His teeth looked like fangs meant to tear and shred. And his eyes. Those flaming red eyes. All six were staring into my soul. "Who are you?" I asked. He chuckled and walked up to me. He was only a five ft away. "My name...is Cerberus. I am the guardian and gatekeeper of hell. I am stronger and far more powerful than the devil. I'm also king of all hellhounds. As well as canines. So that makes me your God." He said walking closer and leaning forward. His nose touched mine I could feel his warm breath. I was shaking. "Why do you fear me? By now you should know I won't kill you." He said. That didn't change the fact that his appearance was scary enough. Then I could see Kate and the others running over here. This is not good. They can't take on something like Cerberus. I gotta get them out of here. But I couldn't move cause Cerberus used his powers to immobilize me. All I could move was my head. All I could do was watch.

 **Thrid Person POV**

When Kate and the others saw Cerberus they were shocked and they were angry. "Who are you?!" Eve growled. Cerberus just laughed at her. "My name is Cerberus you mortals. I am your God. And now you are all next." He said. That's when they realized he was the killer. "Humphrey what are you doing?!" Kate asked. "He immobilized me. I can't move. Don't fight him! He's too powerful!" He yelled. "No! He shall pay for what he's done!" Eve shouted as she charged at him. Cerberus didn't move. When Eve tried to pounce on him, but Cerberus punched her hard in the stomach. She fell to the ground. Before she could get up Cerberus started using his powers on her. Eve started vomiting the food she ate earlier. Then she started vomiting blood. "What did you do to me?" Eve whimpered as Cerberus stopped. But her torture wasn't over.

Cerberus pulled out a big military bowie knife and stabbed her in the stomach. The others were also immobilized so they couldn't do nothing. Eve screams in pain as Cerberus cut her open. "AH! SOMEBODY HELP ME!" She screamed in pure pain. Cerberus kept a straight face as he looked down at his member. It was ten ft since he wasn't mortal or a natural being. "No! No! No! Please!" Eve begged. That's when Cerberus started rapping her. "AH!" Eve screamed in pain. It was too much. And her vagina couldn't fit something like this. "Okay! Okay! I give in!" Was all she managed to say. Luckily Cerberus pulled out and his penis went back in his sheath. But it still wasn't over. He ripped her hind legs off and blood stained the ground. "AH!" She screamed. "NO! Let her go!" Winston screamed. Then Cerberus dug his large red claws into her chest and his claws lit on fire and he pulled them out. "AH!" Eve screamed as the fire was burning her chest at a high temperature. "MOM!" Kate screamed as she bursted into tears. Cerberus made Humphrey pass out so he wouldn't have to see this. Eve's body was now completely on fire and soon it finished her. "Who's next?" Cerberus asked evilly. Everyone was scared. Then the three headed canine picked Hutch and threw him on the ground. Then he penetrated Hutch and the poor wolf couldn't get away. Hutch screamed in pain as he was being rape. Cerberus just pulled out and grabbed Hutch's forelegs. He placed Hutch's forelegs behind his back and ripped the wolf's tail off. "AH!" Hutch screamed. Now he knew how Candu felt. Then Cerberus used the tail to tie up Hutch's forelegs. Hutch screamed in pain as he felt Cerberus impale him with his paw and rip out his kidneys. Cerberus left Hutch to die there. Now Garth's turn. "No! Please!" He begged. Cerberus chuckled evilly. "That's what Lilly said." Garth eyes went wide at the mention of his deceased mate. That's when Cerberus used his powers to turn Garth into dust. Garth panicked as his body slowly fell apart. "Why?" He asked. Cerberus leaned forward and was now face to face with the dying alpha. "Cause I hate you all." He said. Garth's limbs and jaw turned to dust and he fell to the ground. Then Garth turned completely into dust and the wind blew his remains away. Winston knew he was next. Cerberus raised his paw and striked Winston's chest sinking it into his ribcage. Then Cerberus pulled out Winston's ribcage along with his heart and lungs. Winston died cause he couldn't breathe and his heart was outside his body. Kate cried hard regretting that she wanted to kill Cerberus. Thinking it was possible. "I won't kill you." Cerberus said as a hole in the ground appeared. Kate was able to move now. Then three hellhounds came out the hole. "Since you three are the best and did the hardest work you get to pleasure yourselves. With her." Her said gesturing towards Kate. The wolf realized what he meant. The hellhounds grinned and they turned into smoke. The smoke surrounded Kate and the hounds changed back to their regular form. The hound in front of her shoved his large dick inside her mouth. Then one of the two hellhounds behind her mounted her and penetrated her ass. And finally the final hellhound mounted the other one and got his dick under the other one's balls and penetrated Kate's vagina. Kate couldn't scream cause she was choking on the dick in her mouth. It didn't take long before this killed her. After the hellhounds reached their climax they pulled out hard and Cerberus sent them back to hell. Along with the souls of his victims. Where they will be toys for the hellhounds.

 **Humphrey's POV**

I woke up with a groan and looked around. I sighed. It was too late. Cerberus had killed them all. But what if that's not it? What if he took them to hell to suffer even worse? What will happen to them? I walked back to the valley to find the entire pack dead. Why did he not kill me? Was it to drive me insane? Or did he choose to give me mercy?

 _ **I know this story wasn't long, but I guess it was okay. Did Cerberus spare Humphrey cause he wanted to drive him crazy or cause he wanted to? And will Humphrey be alone forever? Maybe not. Find out in the sequel.**_


End file.
